


Fairy Tales

by wordsss



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsss/pseuds/wordsss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story is not a typical Fairy Tale. Here, there are two princesses and one dragon. And turns out one princess wants the other two together. Nalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

In real life your first love isn’t always your one true love. I learned that the hard way.

It’s just how I grew up; Mira-nee (in all her gothic glory, no less) ruined me with all the fairy tales. I hoped to fall in love only once. That guy would be my prince charming. He would swipe me of my feet and hold me for the rest of my life. We’d live in a HUUUUUUGE castle with lots fairies and angels and unicorns and fairy godmothers and mice and cats and dogs and ponies and talking furniture….

Oh! Sorry, I started ranting, didn’t I?

So when I fell for Natsu I thought here begins my fairy tale. 

And seriously we even have a talking cat! This is a start. Soon he’ll find the dragon and then we will work out all the other stuff! I wrote in my diary back then. It was hectic! I was looking at my childhood diary the other day. And I felt sooo embarrassed.

Natsu didn’t turn out to be my prince.

He was never the prince type to begin with! He was the strong and scary (but really cute!) dragon. And like all dragons he too found his princess.

And his princess iiiiiiis, none other than the kind, the beautiful, the over-confident and vain, celestial mage, LUCYYYYYYY HEAAAAARTFILLIAAAAAAAA! A huge round of applause for her, if you’d please.

I kinda figured it out back in Edolas.

Lucy Ashley, the Lucy there was different from the one here. Her attitude, her ideals, her life was nothing like Earthland’s Lucy’s. But they shared the same soul.

They are both so much kinder than the kindest of people I knew (Edo-Lucy and Earth-Lucy both try to hide their kindness and fail miserably), so much stronger than they look (Physically and mentally), so caring that they make others look like selfish bastards (okay, that’s not true; but they are still really, reeeeeeaaaaalllyyy caring).

The Natsu there was a bit different too. He was always so timid, shy and spacey. And in his car he was arrogant and over-confident and fast. He drived way too fast! 

But they were similarities too. Like both Natsu has a thing for spices. Both the Natsus favorite color is red. They both are possessive. They both are protective. They both care a lot. Both of them are very lovable.

And they both can’t stay away from (their) Lucy.

If I guessed correct then you’re wondering how I figured out about the two of them in Edolas, right?

Well, we threw this one party in Edolas fairy tail. Because the Lucy there just came back from a mission. It was extra dangerous. Like the kind that gets mages killed in a daily basis. Lucy finished one of those in a week. Actually she didn’t even tell anyone she took that mission. We were so worried. We thought the fairy hunter got her. I didn’t get a bit of sleep that entire week. So just think how Natsu reacted! 

Natsu took the risk of getting himself caught and traveled to every place he knew Lucy went and asked around. And he ran to the bar every time he came back after one of his searches, asking if she’s back yet. When our answer was no, the little fire of hope in his eyes would go off like a bulb and he would be back in his grief.

‘Please! Just come home already!’

When Lucy did come back we were so happy and relived that we didn’t what to do! So we threw a crazy epic party instead!

Everyone was so happy that nobody actually cared that Lucy was screaming to stop the noise (cause who knew when the army would come around). We didn’t care. In fact we were thinking of sending someone to go shut her up.

And Natsu did exactly that. He actually dragged Lucy to a dark corner he thought no one knew of. And kissed the living daylights outta her. And Lucy didn’t beat him into a bloody pulp. In fact she actually kissed him back. (According to Mira-nee, I shut my eyes! I am not gonna stare at my nakama while they are making out.) They both blamed alcohol the next day.

But Mira-nee and I knew that none of the two had a single drink.

So, it was obvious! They liiiiked each other.

And it’s the same here in Earthland. Those two are just meant for each other. I mean, just c’mon! They are so freaking adorable! NALU FTW!

The moment Natsu introduced Lucy to me; I knew they were important to each other. He grabbed Lucy’s hand and practically dragged her to me. Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy’s shoulder and introduced her to me.

‘Lissana, I want to meet someone. This is Lucy, My Partner.’  
And then he proceeded to send a glare at Gray who brought Lucy up in the conversation, in the first place.

I won’t lie, I was jealous at first. It hurt to think of Natsu with someone other then me. Especially if it was the Natsu I grew up with. But soon I realized Natsu and I just couldn’t be! He is special to me and I know I am special to him. I love him and he loves me. But we’re not in love with each other. We never were.

So I decided to let him go.

But it still hurt. At first I thought it wouldn’t hurt as bad if I could hate them both for a while, at the very least. Well, that lasted for 6 hours max and then I was like “ah! Screw it!” cause no way in heaven, hell, Earthland or Edolas that you could hate Natsu or/and Lucy.

The Lucy here was a tad bit shy around me at first. She thought since I was used to the scarier Lucy, I wouldn’t like her. But we found so many things we have in common. (While we were both hiding underneath the table. Guild brawl… so yeah…) Like did you know Lucy is extremely good with animals like I am? (Not to brag, because I have to be. I need to for my magic.) And she and I watch the exact same shows on the lacrima vision? Hell, we even have the same kind of cereal every morning!

And Natsu didn’t really change. He wasn’t exactly the same though. He grew up too. (Okay, not by a long shot, I’ll give you that. But he’s still a little more mature then before.) He still is the protective and adorably oblivious boy who goes around destroying stuff I knew. He’s still sweet, innocent and just Natsu!

How oh how am I supposed hate or even dislike these two!

I started rooting for them in Tenrou, actually.

When Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla brought an unconscious Master and Cana to the base camp; I immediately knew that something wasn’t right. There was something painful about the way Natsu kept glancing at Lucy. As if she was going to disappear. It was close to the look he gave me back when we were kids and that Vulcan got me. But this time it was more concerned. When he looked at me, his gaze was worried but he looked at Lucy with almost fear. Like he was scared she would vanish in thin air. Just like Igneel.

‘Natsu, why are you staring at me…?’  
‘I wasn’t staring, you weirdo!’  
‘DON’T CALL ME THAT!!’  
‘What else am I supposed to call you, weirdo?’  
‘Ugh! Never mind. Now is not the time! I’ll teach you a lesson or two when we go back home together.’

Before we started talking about attacking Hades’s ship, I heard from Happy about what happened earlier. The fat guy, I fought together with Levy and Cana (later), had attacked Natsu, Lucy and Happy too. They were at a disadvantage. Somewhere in the battle, he grabbed Lucy’s head and almost crushed her skull. But Lucy still refused to leave.

Lucy may have not said it directly but we all knew that Lucy meant that she would never ever leave Natsu. We knew she would rather die than leave Natsu before an enemy while he was vulnerable.

And I went gaga for Nalu!

I really wasn’t surprised that Natsu asked Lucy to join him in the attack group. I knew him well enough to guess his opinion of Lucy. He saw her as an equal. He thought of Lucy as a strong person. He knew Lucy was more than capable of defending not only herself but the others around her too. So he never hesitated to leave Lucy in the middle of a battle field. He never opposed to let Lucy fight an enemy on her own. I knew he would leave his life on Lucy’s hand if the situation needed it.

Lucy, herself, also trusted Natsu like that. She never doubted Natsu for a second. SHE JUMPED FROM A GODDAMN TOWER BECAUSE SHE BELIVED IN HIM! What more proof do you need? Lucy never hesitated for a moment to leave everything in the idiotic Dragon slayers hand.

Those two make each other stronger.

So I stopped Lucy and ask her to stay by Natsu’s side. She would be the source of his strength, just like he was hers.  
No one needed to say anything, but we all know they are each others strength. But no one knows when it happened. But also no one cares, all we know those two need each other’s presence. They just need to know the other is there.

I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget our battle with Acnologia. We were sure we were about to die. I saw no hope of making it out alive. Lucy didn’t see a way out either. She was about to give up, she was about to break. And Natsu grabbed her hand. He gave her hope. And somehow that gave the rest of us hope as well. So we stood up together.

We made a circle passing our energy to Levy and Fried so that can use some sort of defense spell. It was our final chance. We were all ready. If we did die we would die with the ones we loved most. I stood there holding Mira-nee’s and Juvia’s hand praying to find everyone in heaven. I wanted to see everyone’s face one last time. Even in that grave moment I didn’t miss how determined Natsu and Lucy looked. Maybe the two of them were the only ones who truly believed we would be alright.

No one said any goodbyes that day.

We woke up seven years later.

Seven long years…

I don’t even want to begin to think how much pain we caused to the ones we left behind. For seven years they all blamed themselves for not being able to save their nakama. Nothing could be worse.

Those seven years took its toll on us too. We all had lost seven years of our lives. Everyone we knew was different. Nothing was exactly the same. I already lost two years of my life, so the feeling wasn’t foreign to me but it was as hard as the first time. We were overjoyed to be back, y’know, but still … there was this empty feeling in the back of our minds.

But Lucy lost the most in these seven years. She had told me about her father in one of the many long chats we had before leaving for Tenrou. It wasn’t a surprise that she would like to patch things up with him. A father is an important person in a child’s life. No matter how bad things maybe between them the child still craves for a father. And Lucy didn’t even get the chance. Her father had passed away.

Lucy barely smiled for the next few days. She went on missions and chatted to us like she did. But her mind wasn’t focused on any of that. But whenever we wanted speak to Lucy about it we were stopped by Natsu.

‘Don’t bother asking her if she’s okay. It’s obvious she’s not. Give her some time. She needs it.’ 

Natsu was down that week too. It wasn’t obvious to everyone. But he couldn’t hide it from those of us who knew him well enough. And what’s funny was how Lucy was worried for him. And I assumed that was also one of the reasons Lucy couldn’t bring her self to smile. And the missing smile on blonde’s face was the cause of Natsu’s unease.

‘Natsu…, is something wrong?’  
‘Huh? What the hell are you talking about?’  
‘Don’t lie, idiot. Something’s not right about you…’  
‘Now, you’re just seeing things. And you wonder why I call you weird. Sheesh.’  
‘I AM NOT WEIRD!’  
‘Yes, you are.’  
‘AM NOT!’  
‘ARE TOO!’  
‘AM NOT!’  
‘HAPPY TELL LUCY I’M RIGHT, DAMMIT!’  
‘DON’T YOU BRING HAPPY IN THIS!’  
‘WHY THE HELL NOT?’  
‘BECAUSE YOU CAN’T BRING HIM IN WHEN WE’RE FIGHTING! HE’S ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE!’  
‘We’re …fighting…?’  
‘YES!’  
‘About what?’  
‘ABOUT… um, I…. forgot.’

And they kept fighting over petty things like that for the rest of the day. But they were both back. They were laughing and smiling and fighting and we were ever so happy to have them back.

It’s sorta funny, really. Even though Lucy was the one who lost a dear loved one, everyone one of us was hurt too. She didn’t want us to suffer from her pain but we did anyway. Maybe not as much as she (and Natsu) did, but we did feel it. Our guild is like that y’know? When one of us is sad, we’re all down. When one of us is happy, we all are. People like Minerva and Ivan say that’s our weakness. But I know that’s our strength. We stay together no matter what. We share whatever burden we may have. We laugh together and we cry together. That’s our guild. That’s our Fairy Tail.

We proved it many times.

One of those times was in the grand magic games.

We were all so determined to regain the lost glory of our guild. It’s really a shame I didn’t get participate. I swear I’m going to on the next one. Still it was really, really fun to cheer for everyone, especially with the first around.

The first day was the hard for us. It was really hard. Mostly for Gray and Lucy. Gray must’ve felt really horrible but he put on a brave face. He acted like it was no big deal. He was still down though. He didn’t cheer up until Juvia flung herself at him and tried to give him a hug. (Lyon jumped in and the water mage ended up hugging her stalker. And boy was Gray Jealous!) He picked a fight with his (*cough* Love *cough*) rival.

Lucy was down too. She was winning but those-those CHEATERS… ugh! I felt so sorry for her! Natsu almost immediately jumped up and ran to the arena. He managed to lift her spirits and he kept her company for rest of the day. She was back to her cheerful self by the time the party started.

But our dear blonde friend still had to go through worse.

That horrible woman from Saber was not human. How could she… She was, no still is, a monster in disguise of a human. She hurt Lucy so much. It was clear Lucy lost of after loosing her keys but that sadistic creature kept hitting her and hitting her and it was too much. We were frozen. Natsu was the first one to speak.

That’s the first time I’ve ever seen him so angry. The referee stopped the match and Minerva dropped Lucy’s unconscious body. Natsu and Gray caught her just in time. Thank goodness. I knew Natsu would want revenge. And he would get it too. if Erza did not stop him. For once, I wanted that fight to happen. I wanted to beat the hell out of that woman. She deserved to be beaten up. That anger towards Saber was one of the many things that drove us to victory. We were glad to have beaten those heartless douche bags. (We found out Sting and Rogue weren’t really bad people later.)

But Lucy was taken away from us the next day.

Everyone’s hearts were screaming at them to just rush head first in to the castle and take our nakama back. But our logical sides said different. We decided to listen our brain for once. Everyone but Natsu.

He had to be tied up, to be kept away from the castle. We were on our limits, I’m sure in few minutes we would snap and just attack the castle. But master explained the plan to us right then. We didn’t’ like it very much. I mean, Master asked us to be in the arena while our friend was possibly in danger. But it was the only way. So we stayed at the arena supporting the team while Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Mira-nee rushed to our dear friends rescue.

Our victory was short-lived. We soon found out about the approaching dragons. That battle is something I’ll never ever forget. Fighting seven dragons. We were expecting a hundred but we were so easily outmatched against the seven. I don’t know what we would do if there really were a hundred.

But that wasn’t really the scariest part though. The scarier part was the chance of loosing everyone; we didn’t know we had. The Lucy from the future lost everyone. She lost everything that mattered to her in a day. I can’t imagine her pain. I don’t want to imagine her pain. Loosing everyone I know and love would be…

But future Lucy boldly sacrificed herself for the sake of the present Lucy. The future Rogue, the evil Rogue took her away right in front of Mira-nee, Wendy, Loke, Happy and … and Natsu.

I-I-I don’t have words describe the look of pain in Natsu’s eyes when he told the rest of us about Lucy’s future self. He was pained and determined at the same time when he spoke of the future our Lucy would not have.

‘That future will not repeat. I’ll make sure of it! I’ll never let Lucy have a future like that!’

Things changed a bit between them after that. I think Natsu realized just how much the innocent blonde in front of his eyes meant to him. My pink-haired friend was more aware of her than before. His kept eyes straying towards his favorite celestial mage. And his concerned eyes would find reassurance she’s still here. His lips almost automatically would twitch into a smile every time he saw her laugh or smile.

But Lucy was suffering too. She suffered trying to imagine the alternate future where we wouldn’t be with her; where Natsu wouldn’t be with her. And her eyes would search desperately for her dear dragon slayer and she wouldn’t relax until her eyes found his figure. She would excuse herself from whatever she was doing and she would go sit at an empty table near the back. There the blonde rested her head on her arms and just watched us. She just watched Natsu.

They lost their fear of loosing each other after a couple of weeks. They fell right back on their routine. Natsu would fight with Gray and Gajeel. Lucy would come chat with Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira-nee and of course me. Natsu would win or loose or Erza would break the fight. He would come pester Lucy. They would go out on a mission or just hang out in town. Lucy would go home. Find Natsu and Happy in her apartment. Shout at them. Let them stay anyway. On some rare days a hopeful boy would ask Lucy out. Natsu would Glare a million daggers at the said boy and offer Lucy to join him and Happy on a job. Lucy would hesitate. She would ask us for advice. And no matter what we say, choose the job with her team over her date.

Now days we’ve given up meddling with them. Now we simply wait. We watch the two interact. We watch the way they gravitate over each other and wait to see how long it takes for them to finally come in terms with the idea of being in love. We see how madly in love they are.

They say you’ll find your soul mate in the mostly unlikely of places. You’ll never expect it. I mean, look at my two best friends. They met in a random port city. They met by pure chance. But they did meet.

So YOU. Yes, you; the one reading this. Don’t ever give up on finding your other half, okay? That person is some where. And I bet he or she is looking for you. You two will surely meet someday, somewhere, somehow; I’m sure of it!

Me? Yeah, I found my special someone too. You’ll never believe where we met….

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a while ago, in ff.net


End file.
